MidoTaka Drabble Dump
by nlsdn5
Summary: A short series that I'd buried in my tumblr, and thought I'd share here. Short MidoTaka fics, may or may not be A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Following that one blooper where kagami and riko catch takao singing catal rhythm

/slight crack-ish feeling, sorry not sorry ;D i got bored :')

**LINEBREAK~**

"Um… Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

Out of context, that may have sounded a little harsh, but if you factor in the fact that Takao was perched on top of a chair, swinging a small bag of tinned cat food and singing a guitar riff at the top of his lungs in an otherwise quiet evening, then no. Kagami believed he had every right to ask.

The young man froze before grinning sheepishly and jumping of the chair with a little too much excitement for somebody having just been caught doing what most would consider humiliating.

"Me? I'm bringing the community together with some festive singing, c'est la vie!"

Takao peered at the two people before him. He recognised them without too much deliberation.

"I remember you two, you're from Seirin! And might I ask, what are YOU doing, strolling together at night? Am I interrupting something special?"

He winked and delighted in seeing the girl shudder, and the taller boy cringe. Obviously, they weren't doing anything of the sort but people got so sensitive about that kind of thing, he couldn't resist a jibe.

"Yeah, and might I remind you that Seirin beat Shuutoku."

The brown haired girl leered at him menacingly, despite being several inches shorter, and Takao had the sudden urge to leave the park in a very rapid fashion.

His reply was cut short when a ringtone went off.

_/that's what makes you beautiful!~/_

Two heads turned to face one Kagami Taiga, one with irritation and the other with amusement. Takao recognised the song, and judging by Kagami's red face, he knew that he knew.

_"Dude, who are you pining after?"_

_"Wait- you speak English?!"_

_"That's irrelevant; I'm not the one with One Direction as my ringtone!"_

_"Oi! Don't bag my choice in music; at least I'm not the one held by the balls by some horoscope freak."_

Ooooh, the Seirin freak went there. Nobody but himself was allowed to call Shin-chan a freak in front of his face. Time to pull out the big guns.

_"Mate, I'd rather have Shin-chan's hands on my balls than being so unappealing not even Kuroko would consider jumping you."_

Having a younger sister with the exact same annoying personality and snarky wit meant that Takao had mastered the art of insults that burnt.

"_Yeah, well if I wanted to, I bet I could get him thirsting for me in a week!"_

That statement, Takao did not doubt in the least. Kagami had a fine body, and according to Midorima, wasn't so unintelligent that it was painful. But two could play at one game!

"_That's fine and good, but I bet I could get Shin-chan in my bed within a week!"_

"_Fine then! Meet back here in one week, and bring photographic proof!"_

"_Same for you!"_

__The two young men growled at each other, before a cough pulled them out of their bubble. A camera flash went off. Simultaneously, they turned their heads to see one Riko Aida grinning like a maniac before running off.

"I'm not sure what's going on between you two, but I'll let you sort it out! Don't forget to come to training tomorrow, Kagami, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Kagami and Takao looked at one another, and it was another two seconds before it dawned on them that they were quite in quite physical proximity, for two people who were arguing. _Intimately _close. Kagami quickly released the hands he had settled on Takao's hips, as Takao unclenched his hands from the front of Kagami's shirt. They would pretend nothing had ever happened.

It was a further half minute before they also realized that Riko had taken pictures of them in a compromising position.

"What are the odds she'll show it to everybody within the region?"

"Mate, there are no odds. She's probably sent it to twenty people by now."

"…We're doomed aren't we?"

"It was nice knowing you, Takao Kazunari."

"You too, Kagami Taiga."

**LINEBREAK~**

Midorima was awoken by the buzz of his phone that indicated he had just received a text message. Seriously? It was far too early, even by his standards.

_One new message from Aomine Daiki_

He knew for a fact that Aomine would only ever initiate conversation with him if he wanted to piss him off. Texting him at unholy hours was probably what he found hilarious. Nevertheless, Midorima opened it.

_hey 4eyes look wat ur boyf is doing LOLLLLL u going to jump him or…? is attached._

Doubtless Aomine had probably pressed the wrong contact with his fat fingers, as Midorima knew for a fact he did not have a 'boyf'. But since he was already awake, it coudn't hurt to see…?

The colours on the screen changed as the picture loaded, and his eyes widened.

What. The. Fuck.

**LINEBREAK~**

Midorima had been ignoring him all day. His sister had told him that he had left the house when he turned up with the rickshaw, he did not once attempt to prod him in the back during the one class they shared, nor did he seek him out and drag him from his other friends as he normally did on a daily basis.

And now, at basketball training, he gazed at him with the same face that he had seen Midorima Shintarou wear when he had first played basketball against him during middle school. As in, he looked at Takao as if he were scum on the bottom of his foot.

That really hurt, though he had perfected the art of not showing it. When Shin-chan looked at him as if he were a stranger, and not the friend who worked so hard to be the shadow to his light, it was as if all his hard work, sacrifice and effort over the past year had been for nothing.

He wouldn't let it damage his performance though. The coach would get pissed. He would just confront the taller man afterwards, though really, Midorima should have been the one confronting him, because Takao could not recognise, for the life of him, what he had done to anger him.

As the team took to the showers, Miyaji and Ootsubo dragged him aside. It seemed, they too had also noticed.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do?!"

Takao found himself pinned against the wall, quaking under the angry glare of two of his seniors.

"Um… what are you talking about?"

"I refuse to believe you are so blind! Everybody knows that he feels really strongly about you, so why would you go and fuck up his confidence?!"

What in the name of earth were they talking about?

"What were you thinking, getting it on with that kid from Seirin? That's almost like betrayal of the school, as a member of the firsts basketball team, there's an unspoken rule you gotta date people from Shuutoko! And, aside from that, it's not even his feelings I care for! As much as I hate to say it, the way you two work together is the backbone of the team and if you guys refuse to co-operate and work as a team again, there is no way we'll even make it to quarter finals!"

Takao had stopped listening by then, and only watched as Miyaji and Ootsubo opened and closed their mouth; felt the force of their spit spray onto his face. They… were talking about.. Kagami? As in… oh dear- the 'incident' from two days ago?!

"Hey, are you even listening to us?!"

"…It wasn't what it looked like."

"Dude, I don't even want to know. If you weren't getting it on with the Seirin kid, move your ass and make sure the ace hasn't drowned himself in the showers!"

Takao ran.

"Takao, faster! I have a pineapple in my bag!"

"Yes, Senpai!"

**LINEBREAK~**

He found Midorima in the corner, drying off his hair. Damn, did he look good just out of the shower. His shirt clung tightly to his damp chest, allowing Takao the sight of his abs, and his cute brown nipples.

It was then that he paused to allow his brain some time to process what the seniors said to him. Midorima was pissed because of the picture. But why? Was he bothered by the fact it held implications, or by the fact it was Kagami? But, in all the conversations they've had, Midorima had never objected to homosexuality. Most people who did, would usually express it before the topic even came up in conversation. But then again, this was Midorima he was talking about. There was really only one way to find out.

"Shin-chan."

He didn't look up, didn't even stop toweling off his hair.

"The seniors told me. But, they didn't tell me why you're pissed off. Are you bothered because it was a guy? Is that why you're angry at me? Are you disgusted by my presence? Because I'm a disgusting fag riddled with AIDS?"

That at least, got a reaction. Midorima stood up, and put his glasses on.

"No, I am not angry because you choose to engage in such activities with another male."

The truth was, Midorima was green with envy. (Ha.) For having such strong not-platonic feelings for his friend, and because said friend had chosen to engage in intimate activities with a person from Seirin, of all places. He wanted to focus on his studies and excel at basketball, not be torn over what was probably teenage hormones anyway.

He moved to exit the room, but Takao was quicker, and stood in front of him.

"Look, I don't want to pursue the topic any further, but before you leave, I'd like to tell you that me and Kagami weren't doing anything intimate. Please sit back down, so I don't have to strain my neck."

Midorima sat back down on a bench, his face turned away from Takao.

"I don't know if you believe me, but we were arguing after he made fun of my singing in the park, and just got really fired up over the topic."

"…"

"I told him he was so gross that there was no way his basketball partner would have any interest in him. And he said he would disprove that."

"…So what did he say to you?"

"The same thing."

"Then… what did you say?"

Now he'd really done it. He was digging himself a hole that he hadn't wanted to, and Midorima was probably going to hit him when what he was saying would sink into his brain.

"Why don't I show you?"

Midorima finally turned to face him, and Takao used the chance to quickly kiss him lightly on the lips. He watched as a pale pink blush spread across his face, as Midorima was left blinking and gaping like a very surprised fish. It was cute.

Seconds passed, and Takao began to regret his actions. Midorima still hadn't said anything, and if he got angry, chances were that nobody would find his corpse until next month.

"Takao, was that necessary?"

He relaxed as soon as he realised Midorima wasn't angry.

"It wasn't unnecessary, was it?"

"I guess it's okay to partake in non-productive activities."

"Shin-chan…was that tsundere code for "kiss me again"?"

The pleasantly pink blush appeared again. It was fast becoming his favourite look on Midorima.

"Shutup, idiot."

"I'm happy to comply, but only if we get out of here. It smells too much like Miyaji."

"I agree."

/end

lol sorry im not sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **

In Takao's senior year, puberty became much kinder to him. His voice had smoothened out to resonate in a velvety tone, and his body had become quite sculpted from all the basketball and cycling. It wasn't noticeable until Valentines day, when he found himself clutching armfuls of cards, chocolates and flowers.  
>He, however, had none to give to any blushing lady- unless you counted the fine Belgian chocolates in a crab shaped box he had given to a blushing Midorima that morning as the Lucky Item for Cancers that morning. (Midorima had loudly stated that he didn't want his love, but Takao saw him carefully place it in his bag, so that they wouldn't get crushed. Shin-chan was such a tsundere 3)<p>

—

What Takao didn't know was that every time a pretty girl came up to confess her feelings, Midorima would stand stoically to the side, watching with envious and anxious eyes. Envy because the girls had the courage to say what he could not; anxious because what if Takao considered reciprocating her feelings ?

In Midorima's mind, it was too much of a stretch to believe a young man like Takao would prefer the company of an antisocial behemoth like him, over the company of a girl who could treat him far better. It was miraculous in itself that Takao had never once gotten a girlfriend in their time at Shuutoku.

—

It was one of the first years, Yotaro, who had the initiative to ask. Why didn't Takao get excited over all the girls fawning over him, like nearly every other guy would? He had simply answered that he only ever saw girls as sisters to him.

Yotaro, along with Midorima who had also been in the changing room at the time, managed to put two and two together.

Oh. Well, that explained a lot.

But Yotaro took it a step further, as he looked between Takao and the ace, and put four and four together.

Okay. That explained even more.

He had patted Takao on the back on the way out, and hoped that Midorima would eventually come to the same conclusion too. The sexual tension had been going on for far too long. Those two needed to sort their shit. Unfortunately, Midorima was made of much more dense material. The epiphany never came, and Takao decided to leave the matter alone for another day.

—

A month later, on White Day, Yotaro decided that enough was enough and a conclusion would be reached, at the risk of tearing apart the basketball team. He deliberately changed slowly, as Midorima and Takao were always the last to leave. (A result of, he guessed, both of them wanting to secretly ogle at one another in a state of undress. Ugh.) Once again, the atmosphere turned stiff when Yotaro inquired as to whether Takao had followed up on any of his Valentines day propositions… or if there was a guy he liked. Before Takao could answer him, his phone rang and he realised he had eleven missed calls from his mother; he ran out and had left Takao and Midorima alone to sort it out again.

Midorima didn't say anything until Takao had pedalled them both to the cinema. (Friday nights had become movie night.) He noticed that Takao was fidgety, and recognised it as a sign of wanting to talk. He asked Takao what he was going to say before their team-mate left, to which Takao replied that yes, there was a guy he liked- to which Midorima had an inner meltdown. Who was this guy, why hadn't Midorima noticed, would that mean Takao didn't want to be friends with him anymore, was Takao going to quit basketball?

He sat there in a pool of anxiety as he listened to Takao ramble in about the qualities of the guy whom Takao was so enamoured with; he was really kind behind the asshole exterior, he was cute, he always strived to do the best, he had endearing quirks, he was strong but sensitive, he was a complete idiot, he still doesn't understand even whilst being confessed to…

Wait. What.

Midorima finally put four and four together, and looked into Takao's guarded eyes. Was he preparing for rejection? Luckily for Takao, today was not that day.

/end

(and then they kissed and did naughty things in the back row ohohoho okay I will see myself out bye)


	3. Chapter 3

**_MidoTaka fic. Short. _**

**_Summary: He saw something he didn't really want to see. He's not jealous. At all._**

_Oh, there he is_.

Takao ran to the green figure perched on a bench. Midorima was picking at his stir-fry, and did not spare Takao a glance when he sat down next to him. He'd been like that for the past few days, and Takao was at his wits end. He didn't like being treated as if they were not friends, as if the past 3 years hadn't happened.

"So… what's up with you, Shin-chan?"

Well okay, he didn't manage to elicit response. He must be pissed.

"Is it basketball related?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"Aomine broke your lucky item?"

"Yes, but not specifically."

Okay, this was much more serious than he thought. Whenever he accidentally knocked over or stepped on Midorima's item, he would receive the cold shoulder for a good half of the day.

"Did you receive bad news of some sort?"

Again, no response. But he didn't say no. So maybe he was on the right track?

"Did your first selection university decline you?"

Yeah, he knew 'no' was the answer before he finished the question. Nobody would say no to a person with grades like Midorima.

"Takao, are you done?"

Takao was pinned with a stare that both saddened and alarmed him. Why…?

"Shin-chan… did I do something that hurt you?"

"I was at the shops near Kaijou on the weekend."

Shin-chan was at Kaijou?! But… fucking shit, he might've been present when….?

"…You saw?"

"I wasn't quite sure what I was seeing, but yes."

"Shin-chan, I can explain."

Silence once again. Takao didn't blame him, I mean, how would he feel if he saw Shin-chan making out with one of his middle school friends, and acting as if they were in a long-term relationship? Well, personally Takao would probably cry, seeing as his very obvious crush on his best friend isn't getting any smaller, but awkward feelings aside…

"Kise's had a long term thing for one of his teammates, but seeing as he's known as a womanizer, he kind of had to show that he was interested in guys. I was up for it because it sounded hilarious, and it would be fun to just pretend to be in a relationship? I've never had one, because it seemed hopeless for me… and I would get free meals from fancy places. So um… please don't be angry?"

Fuck. He'd blundered his way through that, sounding like a shallow asshole out for free food and dick. He'd never even asked Shin-chan on his views about 2 guys being together. He might as well say goodbye to his friendship and any respect he'd gained from his team mate in the past 3 years.

He stared down at his feet, waiting for the inevitable meltdown.

It didn't come.

He could see out of the corner of his eye, a bandaged digit poking at his chin, indicating for him to look at him.

"Why do you say the prospect of a relationship is hopeless for you?

Shin-chan's soft tone caused shivers to run down his spine. He'd been putting this off for a very long time. But it wasn't as if he could fuck this up any more than he already had.

"Because… the person I like is …not interested."

_The person I like is you. And by like, I mean, the person that makes me too afraid to look them in the eye because I know if I do, I'd say something I'd regret and melt into a puddle on the floor._

He looked Midorima in the eye, trying to convey his feelings. He couldn't tell him how he felt- not yet.

"Once Kise gets what he wants… perhaps they actually will be interested. Or already is."

Midorima held his gaze, daring him to answer. Takao could vaguely feel bandaged digits softly running down his jawline. It took every ounce of restraint not to pull his friend in closer. Takao took hold of the bandaged hand by his face, and held it loosely in his own, intertwining his fingers with Midorima's.

"I really hope so, Shin-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by this pic:**** /member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=33398651**

**Summary: Takao gets accepted to a university overseas. Away from Midorima.**

**Reconciliation**

Prior to taking all of his end of year examinations, his mother signed him up to the list of people who wanted their entrance score delivered one day early by text. Very convenient. A month later, Takao convinces Midorima to spend the weekend with him at the seaside at his uncles beach-house (uncle in mention was away on a business trip), where they used to hold training camps, to chill after the stress of exams. Midorima got very anal retentive over exams; it was the pressure to perform well and become a top-class surgeon. Takao had no doubt that Midorima would succeed with flying colours. He liked to think he himself wasn't too bad. Certainly not on the level as Akashi but Takao always put up a good fight with Midorima whenever they engaged in a battle of wits.

The beach-house was small, half the size of an average apartment in the crowded cities of Japan, but it wasn't inconvenient. The only time they would need to spend in it would be when they were sleeping. It was summer, the days lasted long, the temperature was comfortable and they had the whole shore to amuse themselves on.

Who was he kidding, Takao knew that they would probably spend most of the time playing basketball on the court opposite the beach. Which was exactly what they did after hastily dumping their bags in the doorway, before running off to the court.

Takao always loved playing basketball by the sea, the air always gave him so much energy. Unfortunately, it had a triple fold effect on Midorima, who could go on for hours without resting. Shin-chan really could be a monster when he wanted. They played until early evening, before Takao called to take a rest, chest heaving with exhaustion and the sweat of a very hard-core session pouring down his body. He sat down on a bench, and sculled water like a man who had been stuck in a desert for 3 years.

His phone whistled, and Takao pulled it out of his pocket and peered at the screen.

University Entrance

What?

Had the day come so quickly? His stomach suddenly flipped and his fingers started to tremble as he picked up the phone. He could barely draw in the lock pattern as prodded at the screen to get to the inbox page. His eyes scanned the screen, hoping to see if he was accepted. There it was.

Takao Kazunari: accepted to Stanford University

He had done. All those nights practising English, maths, science, whatever the fuck else; paid off. Takao let out a cheer, which caught Midorima's attention.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I got my results back."

Midorima's eyebrows perked up, as he looked quizzically at Takao.

"You said that you applied for some prestigous university in America."

"Yup."

"And you got in?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations, Takao."

"Thanks, Shin-chan! I think your results will arrive the day after we get back."

"I am aware of that."

Takao was still grinning as he pocketed his phone.

"You wanna go to the bar down the road and celebrate?"

"I would, but it's getting dark and I can feel a headache coming."

"Shame. We can celebrate together when we get back then!"

"Sounds like a plan. Come back before dinner."

He bade Takao goodnight, and walked off the court, leaving Takao in the court.

But without Midorima, he didn't really feel like celebrating, and resigned to build a sandcastle before heading back.

—

The next morning, Takao cracked open an eyelid and shifted uncomfortably. The sky was still fairly dark. 5AM. And he really needed to pee. He rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, hands outstretched in the semi-darkness. After relieving himself, he noticed on the way out that the light in Midorima's room was on. Why the fuck was he up so early? He peered into the room.

Empty.

And the kitchen light wasn't on either. Perhaps Midorima was outside, waiting for the sunrise? It sounded like the kind of weird thing he would do. It wouldn't hurt to check, just to make sure he hadn't fallen into the sea and drowned or something. Takao made his way to the door, and the blast of salty air that hit him was as if somebody threw a bucket of water at him. It was cold. And in the distance, sitting on the sand, Takao could just make out the tall figure of Midorima sitting on the sand. Next to the large mound of sand that were the remains of Takao's sand castle.

Relieved, Takao jumped over the deck rail and jogged to Midorima's side.

"Shin-chan, why are you up so early? Come to see the sunrise? It's pretty cool."

The other man made no movement of acknowledgement. Takao could see that he was picking at the bandages on his fingers, and he shoulders were tensed up. Two things that Midorima did when he was pissed. And since it was usually Takao that elicited such feelings, he came to no other conclusion. He sat down by Midorima's side.

"Are… are you angry at me?"

That caught his attention.

"No, Takao, I am not at all angry at you."

Green eyes held his own grey ones, and Takao released the breath that he had been subconsciously holding.

"Ah well, in that case then… I'll just leave you be happy by yourself then, okay?"

He made to pick himself off of the sand, but was stopped when a slender hand held his wrist.

"No. I won't be."

Takao turned and felt his heart break a bit because Midorima- his Shin-chan was shaking and he could see that the taller man was struggling to hold back tears.

_What the fuck have I done?_

"…Shin-chan? What's wrong?"

"I-I know you have to go but I want make it clear that I won't be happy being left by myself. Being left by you."

_I need you._

Takao finally understood. It had never occurred to him that Midorima was anything but happy when he first told him the news. But he was so stupid, why on earth would Midorima be happy when his best friend would be leaving?

Takao sank down on his knees in the sand, and grabbed Midorima's shoulder.

"Shin-chan, the first time I met you, I thought would be the last time."

He pulled the glasses off Midorima's face. He could see the small tear trails they had been concealing.

"But a few years later, I ended up as the shadow to your light as part of Shutoku. How? Was it a coincidence?"

He settled his gaze directly into Midorima's eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you know what Shin-chan? It doesn't matter, we found each other in the end. And it'll happen again, I promise you."

And he finally did what he had been wanting to do so long. He leaned forward, and planted the softest of kisses on Midorima's cheekbone. The sand was damp against his knees. He could feel the rays of the rising sun. The warmth of Midorima's skin. And when Midorima didn't protest, but rather pull Takao in closer, he kissed him square on the lips. The glasses slipped out of his fingers.

"I'll be waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Appreciation**

**Summary: Playing basketball in the park. Light fluff. Flirting. Years after current canon timeline.**

Takao first starts doubting himself when he and Midorima are at a local park, and he is gazing at the shining skin of Midorima's abs, the rivulets of sweat running down the hard lines. He had taken time off to take a drink after a hard-core half hour of running up and down and trying to keep the ball away from Midorima, which is must harder than it looks. Midorima is yet unaware, still focused on getting in the shot.

He hasn't lost any of his skill in getting ridiculously far baskets, but university life and general independent living (with Takao) has made him scarce for practice time. Basketball will still always be their first love, but their time is divided a lot. The Generation of Miracles has split up now, all off in their own paths. Kagami went back to America. Aomine has kind of settled down with Momoi and the kid they had shortly after graduation, but not really. Kise is still as good looking as ever, and Takao can't really remember where the other Miracles went because their bi-monthly life-update calls to Midorima are not exactly scheduled.

Takao holds his breath in anticipation as he sees a group of young women approaching. They have good taste, knowing how to appreciate the man in their view. He sees Midorima pause, as the sudden influx of noise had distracted him. His head turns to the source of the noise. And Takao hopes that today is not the day, the day where Midorima finally takes an interest in women.

The green head turns back to the board, dismissing the adoring gaze of the women behind the fence. Today is not the day, and Takao disgusts himself at his relief. He keeps his eyes on his hands, willing himself not to look up. It's not as if it is a one-sided devotion on his part. Takao is aware on some sub-conscious level that Midorima harbours some affection for him in the depths of his tsundere heart. It's why he hasn't yet been disembowelled after knowing Midorima for so long, yet he can't help but wonder, how much longer will he remain interested in me? How much longer before I bore him?

Today will not be that day either. He gets up, and calls out. "Shin-chan, pass the ball!"

Midorima obliges, glasses tinting in anticipation of a challenge.

"Let's give your fan club a show!" Takao winks before sprinting off into the direction of the other side. Midorima gave chase, and he could see Takao setting himself for a lay-up.

"I don't give shows, Takao." Takao is already in the air, arm outstretched.

He could do a Kagami and possibly intercept it on the way into the hoop, but he lets him have it. He only needs to get to half-court to score, after all.

The ball falls down the net, and Midorima grabs it before sprinting down to the half-way line. Takao is hot on his heels. Takao's Hawks-eye thing is rather inconvenient for Midorima in that Takao always knows when Midorima will stop to shoot, no matter how many times he feints. He can only try and be faster getting to his position.

And when he finally reaches the line, Takao swoops in and steals the ball as usual.

"You're getting a little out of practice, old man."

He goes to run around him, but this time, Midorima is ready, and flicks it out of his grip with one well-muscled finger.

"And I suppose you are doing extraordinarily well?"

Takao grins and pulls the tank top off his chest. Midorima could positively hear the screams of delight from the gaggle of geese- girls, watching from a not very subtle distance. A lot of people has assumed in the past that Takao's short height made him frail but Midorima was certain that Takao had much more upper body strength than he. And besides, he wasn't complaining about the view. (Not that he would ever tell Takao that.)

"And I suppose that was for the fan club?"

"Ah no, Shin-chan, I too am part of the fan club. Is that appreciation I see?" Takao grins and prods Midorima in the stomach.

Yup, he's done it. It's not as if he hadn't flirted with Shin-chan before, but only ever in the privacy of their home and sort of jokingly. He's either very brave today, or just stupid.

But it's not as if Midorima responds negatively? In fact, Midorima initiates it sometimes. And it's not as if they're not physically comfortable with one another. There's only so many times Takao can be surprised when the power goes out and Shin-chan needs help being guided out of the shower. And it's not as if Shin-chan complained whenever there was a leak in the apartment above and they had to share a room.

In fact, Takao muses that Shin-chan may have more than a spot of affection in the depths of his tsundere heart. So it doesn't surprise him too much when Midorima responds with what could _almost_ be a grin, "I've been appreciating for a long time now, Takao."

/End.


End file.
